1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-D nanostructures, and more particularly to the fabrication of pillared graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pillared Graphene: A New 3-D Network Nanostructure for Enhanced Hydrogen Storage, Georgios K. Dimitrakakis et al, Nano Letters 2008, 8 (10) 3166-3170 Sep. 19, 2008 presented a novel 3-D carbon nanostructure for hydrogen storage. As shown in FIG. 1, a “pillared graphene” structure 10 includes arrays of open carbon nanotubes 12 that join sheets of graphene 14. The structure and analysis were a theoretical investigation to prove that CNTs and graphene sheets can be combined to form a 3-D nanostructure capable of enhancing hydrogen storage. The paper went on to state, “Experimentalists are challenged to fabricate this material and validate its storage capacity.”